


Shine

by allsovacant



Series: the johnlock poetry archive [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: So umm.. an hour ago? I think? I've asked on Twitter for some word prompts for poetry / distraction. This is one of the words.





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllHeartsAreBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/gifts).



> —this isn't supposed to be here because it could be anyone or the topic of the poem could've happened to anyone. But because when I read the word, Sherlock came to my mind. Thus, it ended here. Anyway, without much further ado— for @JohnsNotHisDate on Twitter. Hope I put justice on your word.

The sound left his mouth  
As the needle hit a vein  
Colours exploded behind his lids  
Seeking escape from the shadows within

An endless catalogue of prism

Pleasure, desire, the need to survive  
The need to shut off his thoughts  
The need to surrender to the darkest depths  
Of his mind, body and soul

And if one had seen him like this before  
They would know him,  
Once he walked around,  
Swaying to a beat without a sound  
Once they have seen him shining and glowing  
Now on the ground, lying still  
With eyes of orbs, unseeing


End file.
